Dust World
by GrapeSoda
Summary: UPDATED! I don't have a really cool and captivating summary for you guys so your just gonna have to trust me
1. Chapter One

A/N:: Thanks for the reviews. So now I bring you the complete Chapter One!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A hazy silence lay over St. Sophia's boarding school as the clock struck noon. Lyra Silvertounge frantically ran from her dorm to reach the Botanic Garden. Not far behind Pantalaimon, Lyra's dæmon sprinted toward her.  
  
"I told you not to fall asleep over the alethiometer last night!"  
  
"I know, I know but I think I almost got something!"  
  
"You didn't even know it was Midsummer's Day!"  
  
Lyra ignored Pantalaimon's nagging and continued to sprint toward the Botanic Garden. She removed the chain around her neck that had the key to the Garden as she came closer to the rusted gate. Once in the Botanic Garden Lyra ran to the bench she had come to love. Three years ago Lyra and Will promised each other to always meet at this bench on Midsummers Day. Many people questioned Lyra's absence from the festivals going on in town celebrating the longest day of the year. She always came up with a clever excuse to explain missing presents in town. If Lyra told anyone the truth they wouldn't believe her far-fetched story through the many worlds with her companion Will. They wouldn't understand.  
  
Pantalaimon finally reached the settee and curled into a ball on Lyra's lap. "You were up really late." Pan said while Lyra yawned.  
  
"I was studying the alethiometer. I think it said something about Felicia."  
  
Without opening his eyes pan said, "Well what did it say? Who is she going to hurt next?"  
  
"I don't know what it was telling me." Pan licked Lyra's hand. "I miss Will so much Pan." She said while stroking his fur. Sitting here always brought painful memories back to Lyra and Pantalaimon.  
  
"I'm sure we will see them again some day."  
  
Lyra laid her head down on the bench. "I'm so tired Pan." She closed her eyes. "Will."  
  
It was dark when Lyra awoke. The only light was the glow of a bonfire in the distance. Lyra rubbed her eyes as they came into focus. She glanced at the clock tower.  
  
"Pan! Pan, wake up!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look its 10:30! We missed curfew!"  
  
"But we just fell asleep." He said yawning.  
  
"C'mon we have to hurry up before anyone finds us."  
  
They ran back to the dormitory house ducking behind bushes and trees so not to be seen.  
  
"We can't go in the front door. The mistress will see us." The mistress of Lyra's house was very sweet, but when you broke a rule especially miss curfew, she knuckled down and made sure the proper punishment was carried through. This was the first time Lyra stayed out passed curfew which was 9:45, but she heard that one girl received two weeks detention and was only allowed out of her dormitory for classes for a month. It was vital for Lyra not to be seen.  
  
"Obviously. Look we can try and climb up the vines and break through the window. It looks like the window is still open."  
  
So they snuck over to the side of the house and started climbing. Lyra started pulling herself up with the vine. She prayed the vine would not snap. It would be worse then getting caught. Pan had already gotten to the window and was working on opening it. The vine Lyra was on gave away and Lyra started plummeting toward the ground. She grabbed a window sill and pulled herself upon it. The room was dark and the girl was asleep. Before the girl woke up Lyra grabbed another vine. Before the vine cracked Lyra held her window ledge.  
  
"To bad Mr. Briggs can't see me now." Lyra joked. Mr. Briggs, the physical education teacher was never impressed with any of his students. If he had seen Lyra just now he may have thought differently.  
  
Lyra tumbled through her bedroom window and lay flat on the floor. "That was close Pan." She said getting up. Looking around the room she noticed everything was the way she had left it earlier that day. On her desk lay the alethiometer with millions of papers scribbled on under neither it. Her vanity had photographs of Jordan College and some of its Professors. The only thing different was that her bed was made. This morning it was untidy but the maids made the bed for her.  
  
On the bed Lyra looked at her hands that were burned from slipping on the vine. After kicking off her shoes she crawled under the covers and wished Pantaliamon goodnight. "C'mon Pan." She yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
Pan jumped on the bed. "Goodnight Lyra."  
  
Someone knocked impatiently on Lyra's door. It sounded as if they had been there all morning. Lyra rolled over in her bed, still in her uniform, and glared at the clock. It was 6:47 AM. Who would wake her up this early? It came in a response from the person knocking on the door.  
  
"Belacqua! You're in trouble." It wasn't one of the teachers but a nasty student with a foreign accent.  
  
As Lyra got out of her bed and straightened her uniform the student knocked again. "Belacqua I don't have all day."  
  
"I'll be right there!" She said in a hostile voice. When Lyra opened her door she saw Felicia Mason standing against the wall opposite of Lyra with her arms crossed over her chest. Felicia's fox dæmon, Vandorion, lay with his eyes closed at her feet.  
  
"What is it Felicia? I paid you back three days ago." Lyra mumbled.  
  
"You're in trouble." She replied.  
  
"So they sent you to fetch me?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"I'll spare myself. Hold on a minute." Lyra slammed the door probably waking up everyone in the dormitory. Pantalianmon was still on her bed yawning when Lyra stormed back into the room.  
  
"Who was at the door?" Pantalianmon said between yawns.  
  
"Felicia."  
  
"You paid her back a couple days ago."  
  
"Not for money. Someone must have seen us sneaking in last night."  
  
"Oh." Pan crawled back into a ball about to fall asleep again. "It was probably Vogel."  
  
Vogel belonged to Mr. Greene, one of the oldest teachers at St. Sophia's. She was a hawk and always kept a close eye on the students to make sure they didn't step out of line. Once Lyra and Pan tried to sneak food from the kitchen into their dorm room and Vogel found out. Lyra had to make breakfast the next day.  
  
"Hurry up Balacqua. There is also someone to see you." Felicia said irritated.  
  
Lyra jumped. The only people that came to see her were the Scholars from Jordan College, but they wouldn't be visiting this early.  
  
"Okay! I'll be right out." She said while pulling a comb through her hair. It was tangled and had branches in it form the night before. Her uniform was dirty and wrinkled so she put on one of her skirts and a white blouse.  
  
"Come on Pan." Pan jumped from the bed and obediently walked at her heals.  
  
"Belacqua if you're not out here in five seconds I'm coming in."  
  
Opening the door Lyra saw Felicia with her eyes narrowed staring at her. "It's about time. It's not my fault that we're late."  
  
The two girls started down the corridor with their dæmon's trotting behind them. The corridor was painted a wine color with maple moldings and a maroon rug. After the servants cleaned the rug Lyra and some of her classmates would have a contest to see who could get their hair to stick up the most from static electricity. Since Lyra almost never washed her hair she usually won.  
  
"What did you do Felicia?"  
  
She didn't answer right away. "I was caught smoking last night. I bought them with money I stole from one of the students. What did you do Belacqua?"  
  
"I snuck in after curfew."  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Yes," She mumbled. "Do you know who is there for me?"  
  
"I only caught a glimpse. He sounded important. I think he is from the Church." She laughed. "You must have done more then sneak in last night."  
  
Lyra stopped walking and looked at Pan wide eyed. Pantalianmon stopped too feeling Lyra's apprehension. What did the Church want with her?  
  
A/N:: That's all for Chapter One. The end was what I gave for the preview and I hope you liked the whole thing. ^.^ I'm wired on Torrone right now so I must be going. I have to find more Torrone heheheheheh =^.^= 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N:: Chapter 2 for you. This chapter takes place in Will's world. I wasn't planning to put a chapter with Will this early in the fiction but the idea kinda just popped into my head while listening to music. ^.^ You probably won't get any Will for a while after this so enjoy.  
  
-Grape Soda  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain trickled down from the dark dense clouds. It had been raining for about three days and was a depressing time. Will sat with his dæmon, Kirjava, staring into space. This was the third year that Will had come to this Garden and sat at this pacific bench. It was their bench, they had promised to meet there every Midsummer's Day. He had kept his promise.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Kirjava said while grooming herself.  
  
Will continued to look ahead. "That's the spot I last saw her."  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
"What do you think she's doing now?"  
  
"Sitting here thinking of you. Just as you think of her."  
  
"Do you miss Pantaliamon?"  
  
"I miss him as much as you miss your dear Lyra."  
  
"I thought so." He said stroking her golden fur. Suddenly she became on edge.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Kirjava jumped off of Wills lap and walked around like she was stalking a mouse. "What is it?"  
  
"Shh.Don't talk." She disappeared into the bushes. Now Will was aware of his surroundings. He learned to keep his guard up in times of peril after his journey through the worlds with Lyra. Lyra, his heart ached thinking her name. He didn't fret long on it though because someone crept up on him and pushed him over the bench. Will lay on his face in the wet grass. He propped himself up and spit grass out of his mouth. Standing up, he looked at the person who pushed him down with fist at his side.  
  
It was a local boy one from his school that always mocked Wills behavior. During Physical Education the boy would snicker at Will because he could not participate in some activates due to his missing fingers. Will was prohibited from climbing the rope because the teachers feared he would not be able to grip the rope. The boys name was Basil. There were two of Basil's fellow gang members standing obediently behind him. All Will knew about these boys was they listened to everything Basil told them to. They were stupid and huge.  
  
"What do you want?" Will said through gritted teeth.  
  
"We just happened to be strolling by." Basil started.  
  
"Um.Jeremy. Ain't we been following him since the movie theater?"  
  
"Ah, yeah! That's right Basil."  
  
Basil looked frustrated. Phil and Paul could make anyone feel stupid. About two years ago they made a teacher, Mr. Bentavania go insane with all of their stupidity. That was the Mr. Bentavania's last year teaching even though he was 39.  
  
"You were not supposed to tell him that!"  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"Me two."  
  
"Just shut up!" Basil hollered at the two goons.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Shush!" Basil straightened himself out as Will picked the grass from his teeth. "We were passing by, when I spotted you sitting on this bench. I decided it was a good idea to push you because you failed to let me cheat off of you on our last test. Tut, tut. Maybe next time you'll let me. Phil, Paul, take care of him." He said crossing his arms.  
  
Will has physically become stronger but he couldn't handle both thugs. One of the boys held back Will's harms Will tried to get out of his clutches. Before Paul's grip was tight enough Will slipped down making Phil punch Paul in the stomach.  
  
"Hey what was that for?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Looking back, Will started running. Before he turned around Basil put his foot out in front of Will making him trip. 'Where is Kirjava?' thought Will. Her assistance would be appreciated now. This time Phil got a hold of Will, making his arm feel like they were about to fall off. Paul ran over still puzzled by how Will got away before.  
  
"Just punch him!" Basil yelled. The rain was coming down harder now.  
  
"Sure boss." The way Paul cracked his knuckles when Basil said that was not reassuring. Will struggled to get out of the clutches of Phil but the teenager was like a rock. He did not budge. Phil brought his fist back, and then launched it at Will's stomach. Immediately Will felt the pain almost splitting him in half. The rain poured down and drenched all of the teenage boys. Will started to curl over but not before being pulled in the arms again. In the bushes Will saw a hint of golden fur and prayed it was Kirjava. Phil propelled another punch, but this one towards his face. It hit, hard, and Will heard a crack from around the center of his face.  
  
Phil let go of Will and he dropped to the floor clutching his stomach. Basil came and bent over to talk to Will.  
  
"How are you doing?" All Will did was moan. His nose was bleeding and he was gasping for oxygen. "You answer me when I talk to you." Will still said nothing. Where was Kirjava? "You want to be that way? Okay." Basil lifted his foot above Will's head. "Are you going to say anything?"  
  
Will concocted the only word that was on his mind, "Bastard."  
  
Basil snorted. His foot started plummeting to Will's face. Would his mother have to go to the hospital to identify his body while he lay in a bed unconscious? The answer came after someone punched Basil making his foot stop inches from Will's face. Will rolled over and looked up but the image was blurred. Out of the corner of his left eye he saw a flicker of gold then a whisper.  
  
"I got some help," Kirjava said gasping for air. She was feeling the same pain as Will.  
  
"It took you long enough." He struggled to say. "Who is it?"  
  
"Garin." She muttered. "He was walking with his Ava."  
  
Garin lived in a flat near Mary and Ava was his younger sister. Garin was only nineteen and Ava was only six. Mary said they had moved to the apartment a couple of weeks before she met Lyra and Will. After their parents died in Germany a friend let them live in the vacant apartment. Garin attended College now and Ava went to elementary school.  
  
Will heard Basil, Phil and Paul start running away in fear. Ava came and bent down next to Will.  
  
"Do you need a tissue?" She said in her cute German accent. She pulled a handkerchief out of her skirt and tried whipping away the blood but withdrew when Will started screaming.  
  
"Ava, Halt." Garin said. He put Will's arm around his shoulder holding him up. "Ava, get the bench."  
  
"Ja." She ran over to the bench and lifted it up with much effort. Garin placed Will on the settee. "I go get someone!" Ava said running out of the gardens.  
  
"Will, we will get you help right away."  
  
"Okay." Will felt dizzy and his vision was blurry.  
  
"Keep talking to me Will."  
  
"Wha.What?"  
  
"Will, Will." The voice kept going but Will could not hear any thing. His vision blacked out and he heard nothing. He felt like he was in an abyss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya. I hope you enjoyed that one from Will, I'm not sure if I will write another one of with him soon. I want it mainly on Lyra for now. We shall pick up with Will in the hospital next time! R&R -Grape Soda 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N::: Another Chapter  
  
School is almost over I'm so happy!!! I have social studies finals on Monday and Tuesday, Spanish finals on Wednesday, and Science finals on Thursday. I'm also getting my braces off on Friday (we don't got no school!) YAY FOR ME!!! Then the Harry Potter book is coming out on that Saturday. You could bet I'll be first in line at Borders! Sooooo I probably won't be updating until late June. You better enjoy this chapter then, it may be the last one you get for a while!  
  
This chapter takes place in Lyra's world. I won't have Will for a while. K? Okie dokie!! 3, 2, 1, Lets Jam!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Belacqua?" Felicia's voice echoed through Lyra's head.  
  
"What? Oh yes I'm sorry. What were we talking aobut?"  
  
"The man from the Church. He has come to see you. I was joking about you getting in trouble before."  
  
"So there is no man from the Church?"  
  
"Oh yes there is. I believe he is talking to everyone in the school. He already talked to me." She said becoming colder by the minute.  
  
"Did he speak to anyone else?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
A million questions ran through Lyra's head. Pan leaped on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Vandorion was staring at me before."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Oh Pan get over it. I just want to know why this man wants to speak to me."  
  
"Since he talked to Felicia ask her."  
  
Lyra nodded and took a breath. "Felicia,"  
  
"What is it Belacqua?"  
  
Lyra hated when Felicia called her Belacqua. Her stomach turned when she heard that name. It had been her proper last name but she was ashamed of it because her father Lord Asriel killed her best friend Roger.  
  
"What did the man talk to you about?"  
  
Felicia narrowed her eyes and said nothing. Surprisingly Van said, "He just asked about school. I suspect he'll ask you the same questions as he did to Felicia."  
  
Felicia glared coldly at Van who put his tail between his legs and his head down. There was an awkward silence between everyone as they walked into the main office. The secretary welcomed them with a smile and gestured to a bench against the left wall. Lyra sat with Pan nestled on her lap while Felicia stood in her usual stance.  
  
"Madam Simmons will be with you in a minute." The secretary smiled sweetly at the girls as her golden retriever wagged his tail.  
  
"Felicia my dear,"  
  
"What?" She snapped. The dog whimpered and put his tail between his legs as Van did before.  
  
"Well, Mr. Greene informed me that you were to serve detention with him this morning for skipping class." She said meekly.  
  
"I'm going. I'm going." Felicia walked to the door. Before exiting she said, "Belacqua, you better not get in more trouble then me." She slammed the door as she left.  
  
"Good riddance." Mumbled the secretary. "Do you think that young lady could become any ruder?"  
  
Lyra giggled, she probably could.  
  
The headmistress's door opened and Madam Simmons stuck her cheerful head out. "Lyra we will be seeing you now."  
  
Nervously, Lyra walked into the office. Her palms began to sweat from the tension. The Church had wanted her dead before. What if they need her dead again?  
  
Inside the office Madam Simmons sat down in her leather chair behind the wood desk. The first and last time Lyra was in this office was when she first entered St. Sophia's almost three years ago. It had barely changed, except for more pictures of the girls Lacrosse team hanging on the walls and dozens more books with pages turning yellow.  
  
Lyra took a seat across from the man. He was tall and skinny and when he smiled his faced looked stretched in an abnormal way. A full head of hair rest on the top of his skull and made his gray eyes look dull. He wore what priest usually wore during there time off, black pants, black shirt and a white collar. He watched Lyra closely and took note on all of her movements.  
  
"Lyra this is Father Macomski. He has come from the Church, only a couple of questions for you my dear." She smiled as if nothing was wrong, but Madam Simmons did not know what happened to Lyra in the past when she met up with the Church.  
  
"Hello my dear child." He said. Lyra shivered. "Do not fret; I am just here to ask you some questions m'dear."  
  
"Okay," Lyra said suddenly under the spell of this man.  
  
"Good girl." He smiled. The door closed, why was Madam Simmons leaving? Lyra wanted her presence in the room.  
  
"Now, what is your name?"  
  
"Lyra."  
  
He smirked. There was something wrong. Where was this mans dæmon? Then Lyra realized why she was suddenly at ease. Father Macomski's dæmon, a raven, was stroking Pan with his claws. It was hypnotizing; Lyra feared she may tell this man anything under the influence of the raven.  
  
"What was your father's name?"  
  
Lyra hesitated. She knew the answer but wished not to say it. "Lord Asriel." She blurted.  
  
"And your mother?"  
  
"Marrisa Coulter."  
  
"Good" Father Macomski snapped and his dæmon let go of Pan. Considering Lyra was cooperating the Church employee did not feel the need for that anymore.  
  
"Where are your parents now?"  
  
"I do not know." Lyra tried to lie like she used to but Gather Macomski had a hold on her.  
  
"Are they still alive?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Did they tell you anything about Dust?"  
  
This was Lyra's chance. "What is Dust?" She asked innocently, but Father Macomski still smirked.  
  
"You know very well what Dust is child." His fingers snapped and his dæmon held Pan again. Lyra felt strained and started moving around in her seat.  
  
"Yes, they told me about Dust." She finally said.  
  
"What did they tell you about the Dust?"  
  
"I can't remember." Which was half true. Lyra figured since all the doors to the other worlds had been closed that there would be no more talk of Dust. Lyra just knew that her alethiometer was run on Dust.  
  
Suddenly, Lyra felt a stab in her chest. Father Macomski's dæmon had her claws digging into Pan making Lyra hurt as well. Sweat dripped down Lyra's face as she held onto the arms of the chair with all her might. Pan squealed trying to escape the grasp of this strange raven.  
  
"Now, what did Asriel tell you about Dust?"  
  
Lyra's breathing came in odd patterns now. Pan tried to stay still as the raven tightened her grip so Lyra would not feel as much pain. Struggling would not help the situation.  
  
With tears of pain in her eyes Lyra said, "I swear I don't know! Please, let Pan go!"  
  
Father Macomski narrowed his eyes, very displeased. His fingers snapped and the pain washed out of Lyra like flowing water. Pan jumped into her lap where Lyra hugged him. Father Macomski started walking towards the door. With his hand on the knob and his dæmon on his shoulder he said one final thing.  
  
"Please watch you self Lyra. I wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt."  
  
Lyra sat in the chair, clutching onto Pan for dear life. "Oh Pan!" She said as Father Macomski exited the office.  
  
Madam Simmons walked in glowing and cheerful. "Ho was everything Lyra?"  
  
Lyra's bottom lip trembled but she managed to say, "Fine, just fine Madam."  
  
After closer observation of Lyra's face Madam Simmons quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure dear? Do you wish to go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"No I'm fine." She lied. "I'll just be leaving."  
  
Madam Simmons just nodded, her lemur dæmon bouncing around on his tail. "Have a good day Lyra, and enjoy your weekend." She smiled.  
  
Lyra walked out. What about her detention? Didn't anyone see her sneak in last night? She turned around to speak to Madam Simmons.  
  
"Was there anything else Madam?"  
  
"I believe that was it. Why? Is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, no. I was just wondering if that was all."  
  
"Yes dear, that was all. So long."  
  
"So long Madam." Lyra said smiling. The smile was soon whipped off her face as another thought struck her. Did Father Macomski threaten her, or warn her? Lyra had to figure it out, before something terrible happened.  
  
Lyra also pondered about Felicia. Why wouldn't she tell Lyra about the questioning? It was only about her family. Vandorion had said he questioned Felicia about school, and that Father Macomski would ask the same questions. But Father Macomski asked nothing about school. Why did Vandorion lie? 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N:: So sorry that I haven't updated. Hope you will forgive me!! ^^;;;; This chapter is really short though because I've been having writers block so this chapter will most likely suck arse. This is only a short conversation that Father Macomski at the Church's HQ  
  
Short and sweet like they always say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What have you found out Brother?" A shady figure bellowed. He was sitting in this highest chair among the long wooden table. Father Macomski was kneeling before them his Raven dæmon perched on his shoulder making no noise or movement.  
  
The young man finally spoke, "The girl does not know where Lord Asriel is, or Mrs. Coulter. They have not kept in contact with their daughter."  
  
"And the other girl?"  
  
"In a daze. She will not tell me anything. The whole time she stared at me, even when-"  
  
"We do not want your excuses." One of the men spat. He was standing; his fist hit the table making the others break out in mumbles.  
  
"Calm down Brother, we do not tolerate insubordination here." The man in the highest chair spoke again. Then he brought his attention to Father Macomski. "If you wish to come onto the board then you will have to find out more. Do not come back here with out sufficient information to give to us. You are dismissed."  
  
Father Macomski stood up then bowed. Turning on his heal he exited from the room that was full of mumbles; all eyes were on him as he left their presence.  
  
The sun was bright as it came down upon the shoulders of Christopher Higgins, the traveling priest. As he walked out of the building he took the white collar off his neck and unbuttoned his shirt, bearing his upper chest. After scrumaging threw his pockets, he found dark glasses and laid them on the rim of his nose.  
  
"Macomski," He muttered and had to let out a laugh. "Can you actually believe my name is Liam Macomski?" He implied to his dæmon, Kastan.  
  
"Obviously they do." She chirped. "Just like the last Church."  
  
"Yes, but the last Church wasn't as corrupt as this one. I'd expect them to do proper research on new priest."  
  
"Well you aren't exactly a priest Chris."  
  
"That's right, I'm a traveling priest." He said, as a matter of factly. His hands dove into his pockets again reaching for a cigarette. Kastan grabbed it and held it in the air.  
  
"You've got a serious problem Chris!"  
  
"I know I should quit."  
  
"Not the smoking, that Church! Do you know what they will do to you if you don't give them that information?"  
  
"Hunt me down and try to kill me?"  
  
"To put it bluntly, yes."  
  
"I'm not worried about them. The last time they tried to kill someone the assassin died himself, killed by an angel nonetheless."  
  
"Shouldn't you tell them all that you know?"  
  
"Why should I? I don't want to end up like those old blokes. If I tell them I'll be stuck there until the day I die. They would not let me go after they know how valuable I am." He said with a sly smile.  
  
"I'm just saying, if you tell them your true identity and all the information you know about Lord Asriel you won't but your life in danger."  
  
"There are more dangerous things after Asriel then the Church Kas, I'm protecting him and myself. If anyone got wind of what I know, they'd all come after us. We are fine where we are right now."  
  
"You better be right." Kastan dropped the cigarette and perched herself on Christopher's shoulder as he light the cigarette. "You know," Kastan cawed. "You really need to quit smoking." 


	5. Chapter Five

OH DEAR.I haven't updated since August..-Sigh- I sowwy =/ I have been really busy with school and such. The only reason why I'm writing this now is because I'm in the middle of an English essay on The Subtle Knife (Which reminded me about the fan fiction I was writing ^^;;;;)  
  
SO! I've read the new book Lyra's Oxford and I have a few new ideas from it..  
  
Warning:: Spoilers from Lyra's Oxford ahead!! Beware!!!!!!! Read at your own risk!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lyra desperately wished to be alone but she new it would be better to tell someone about the threat given to her by the priest. She decided to talk to one of the only people she could trust, Sebastian Makepeace. Mr. Makepease and Lyra had a certain bond because they had both suffered loss in their lives. She also was grateful for the time he help her escape a sticky situation with a witch.  
  
So Lyra and Pan made their way towards the old man's home on Juxon Street. She knocked on the door and heard pots being knocked down as Sebastian came to the door.  
  
"Coming.coming!" He yelled from the kitchen. When he answered the door he stared at Lyra. "Lyra what are you doing here? It's early."  
  
Lyra walked passed him and into the kitchen where he had tea brewing on the stove. The aroma of the herbal tea filled the air and Lyra wrinkled her nose as she sat down. Pan jumped onto her lap as the water boiled and Sebastian poured it into two cups.  
  
"What's wrong Lyra?" He asked. He put the cup of tea down in front of her and sat down across from her with his black cat daemon sitting on the table. Even though they had only known each other for a short time, he reminded her of Lee Scornsbey, the closest figure she had to a father.  
  
"Remember what I told you about the Church wanting to kill me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I think they want to kill me again."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Have they tried to hurt you?"  
  
"No, no, but a priest came to me today and gave me a warning."  
  
"What kind of warning?"  
  
Lyra hesitated. What Father Macomski told her wasn't exactly a warning, but it did have some threat in it. "Well.he said.he just said he wouldn't like to see me get hurt. He asked all these questions about my father and mother. Mr. Makepeace.I think my parents are still alive!" Lyra was hysterical now. All the confusion from the interview was ripping through her. Tears started swarming in her eyes and she put her hands to her ears like she was hearing some unknown mumbling. Then she started mumbling. "Will, oh Will! I wish you were here!"  
  
Mr. Makepeace's black cat jumped onto the floor and rubbed herself against Lyra's leg. Mr. Makepeace was kneeling next to Lyra with his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Your parent's can't be alive, they are gone for good. You don't have to worry about them."  
  
"But what if they are? Why would the Church be after me again? I don't understand! Oh Will what do they want from me?"  
  
Mr. Makepeace handed her a hanker chief to wipe her tears. Pan was licking her hand to try and comfort her but it was no use.  
  
"Shh.I said don't worry about it."  
  
"I have to know if they are still alive.I need to know..I have to find Will."  
  
"Lyra what you are talking about is nonsense. Lord Asriel is not alive and you will never be able to see Will."  
  
It was true, at least what he said about Will. There was no way she could see Will again unless she could break through her world and into his. She needed to break through the Dust.  
  
"Dust!"  
  
"Dust?"  
  
"Dust!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"That's the only way I can see Will."  
  
"Dust has nothing to do with traveling between the worlds."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because you don't use dust to travel." He started sipping his tea.  
  
"Do you have a better way of doing it?" She was anxious, was there really a way to travel world to world?  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but I know of a way.it may be possible to go to another world." He said quietly still sipping his tea. His black cat jumped back onto the table and sat down very elegantly.  
  
Lyra jumped up startling Pan. "Really?!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Lyra. It hasn't been tested or anything and it's probably dangerous."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Ever hear of Anbarology?"  
  
It wasn't a very familiar subject but Lyra had heard of it before. There weren't any classes for Anbarology in St. Sophia's so Lyra had no education on it at all. "What is it?"  
  
"The study of Anbaric Current and what not. They use electric current in their studies."  
  
"So how could that help me go to another world?"  
  
"There may be a way just maybe by using electric currents and the bending of light to transport a person to another place. In your case, taking you to your dear William."  
  
"Is it possible? Could it really be done?"  
  
"There is a man who thinks it is.I used to work with him he has been running experiments on it and he thinks it could work. His name is Daniel Tobias and he is an Anbaric Scholar."  
  
"Would he help me?"  
  
"A friend of mine is a friend of his."  
  
Lyra smiled, tears still streaming down her rosy cheeks. "I'll be able to see Will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well.I hope you enjoyed it, who knows when the next time I will be able to concoct a chapter.  
  
Woooooo!!!!! Lyra's going to see Will!!!! HAHAHA!! Mebe not..hmm..what shall I have happen.What is more dramatic and anguishie..kekekekeke..-Evil laugh-  
  
Oh and the bending of light theory is a real theory, I've done my research ^_^ It has something to do with one of Einstein's theories I cant remember. I did research on it when I did a conspiracy project on the Philadelphia project AKA the Rainbow Project.I am no at liberty to discuss the project -Glances at gov't officals behind her-  
  
Pwease review and I'll be happy..  
  
OH CRAP I HAVE TO FINISH MY ENGLISH ESSAY! 


End file.
